


For You, My Bell Tolls

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Wraith, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Neck Kissing, Philip deserves love fight me on it, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Wraith is adorable, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Super fluffy Ace x Wraith romance. Super cute rarepair imo.It's just really cute ngl
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Philip Ojomo, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Ace Visconti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Come here - I'll treat you right" Ace all but purred to the creature in front of him.

In front of, but invisible. Ace heard the bell and saw the slight distortion indicating movement. You pick up on these things when it's the difference between life and death. 

Ace prided himself with his ability to smooth-talk. In actuality most would just agree with him in hopes of making him shut up, but it's the same thing, really.

Logically, he should run, but he doesn't. Maybe he isn't actually afraid. Maybe he's stupid. Maybe he'll do anything for a piece of Philip's bandage-wrapped behind. 

It's the latter, of course. Why did the Entity think that an outfit like that was appropriate for a stealthy killer? Ace couldn't stop staring at him, imagining some very inappropriate things.

Between trials Ace had found himself at the Gas Heaven - strange. Perhaps the Entity knew of his attraction and was purposely being extra cruel. To be fair, she was probably beyond sick of his dumb luck. 

_Ding Dong_

Philip materialized in front of him clutching his weapon tightly and staring daggers at Ace, who made no move to run. In fact, Ace approached him. Despite the iron grip on his weapon, Philip had no intention of hurting the man unless he had to, although he wasn’t sure what the point of him feigning romantic interest was other than a needlessly cruel insult. Philip knew that nobody would ever love him, especially a man he has murdered countless times.

Ace slowly reached out and touched Philip’s free hand, caressing it softly. 

“Mmm….sweetheart, as much as I’d love to do things properly - take you out for dinner, drink some fancy wine - I’m afraid that I don’t have the means” Ace said, barely above a whisper.

Philip wanted to hit him for leading him on, making him think that he was possibly a person worth loving, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt him. Whether Ace was doing this to improve his odds of living through their next trial or was just being unnecessarily cruel and toying with Philip’s desire to be loved, was unclear. 

Philip knew that the man wasn’t truthful but decided that he could feign ignorance for a moment of happiness.  


Ace’s other hand made it to the weapon clenched tightly in Philip’s fist. 

“You don’t need this right now. Just relax a bit, okay?”

Halfheartedly tossing the weapon aside, Ace looked into the eyes of the taller man. There wasn’t anger - which is what Ace initially expected - nor were his eyes the same glowing colour that they were during trials. They were dark brown but hidden by a milky white shroud. Looking into them made Ace’s stomach twist itself in knots. He saw sadness and deep injustice. He saw pain that only Philip would ever know. 

“Phillip, right?” Ace asked, despite already knowing. 

Philip nodded slowly, still on his guard. 

“You think I’m bullshitting you right now?” Ace chuckled lightly. He could tell that the other wasn’t used to the attention and had his guard up.

Philip averted his gaze.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay” Ace whispered as if trying to comfort a young child. He lightly caressed his cheek and pulled his chin so that they were staring into one another’s eyes once more.

“Aw, Phil” Ace cooed as he pulled the other man into his embrace. 

Philip leaned into Ace’s embrace and held him tightly. For a fleeting moment, there was nothing but the two of them, embracing in the middle of a scrap yard. No trials, no murder, no torture and no Entity. 

“Life hasn’t been kind to you, has it?” Ace whispered into his ear “come on, I’ve got something to show you”

Hands intertwined, the two men walked slowly out of the scrap yard and into the perpetual night. The trees were densely packed and the fog was thicker than usual, causing Ace to trip over an overturned rock. Regaining his balance, he laughed “I’m not as adapted to the night as you are”

Thanks to his inhuman strength, Philip effortlessly scooped Ace up into his arms and cradled him close. Ace nuzzled his neck and kissed the bark-like skin there as Philip walked towards the survivor campfire. 

“Just a bit more Phil” Ace mumbled into Philips chest.  
“Here we are. Just East of the campfire. Or maybe it’s North, I really don’t know” Ace said

Philip chuckled to the best of his ability, considering his throat was tree bark, silently wishing that he could speak so that he could teach Ace to discern directions a bit better, as they were directly South-West of the campfire. He let Ace out of his arms to get to whatever he was doing.

“Hidden in this stump here…” Ace started “aha!”

Philip cocked his head at the small electronic device in Ace’s hands. 

“It’s an ipod. Don’t ask how I got it” Ace explained “I found a song that makes me think of you”

Ace pushed a small metallic button and the device began to play a song:

> Our lives are stories, waiting to be told  
>  In search of silver linings, we discovered gold  
>  And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong  
>  But they're the ones that we'll look down upon 

Music. It was beautiful and a welcome change from the ongoing chorus of screams that were constantly replaying in Philip’s mind. Although his mutations made it painful, Philip found himself smiling.

> The rules say our emotions don't comply  
>  But we'll defy the rules until we die 

Maybe Ace truly did see something in him.

> So let's be sinners to be saints  
>  And let's be winners by mistake  
>  The world may disapprove  
>  But my world is only you  
>  And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Maybe there was something within him worth loving.

> You showed me feelings I've never felt before  
>  We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door  
>  But how can you expect me not to eat,  
>  When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet? 

Maybe there could be more to his life than just death and despair.

Philip touched Ace’s shoulder softly. Ace turned his attention to him and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Philip was smiling. 

Ace smiled back before pressing his lips to Philip’s. Like the rest of his body, they were rough and bark-like. Ace didn’t care that they scratched his already chapped lips; it was a feeling so unique to Philip that he would never forget it, not that he would ever want to.

Ace only pulled back to catch his breath, something that Philip didn’t seem to require. 

“Rest with me until our next trial” Ace breathed, to which Philip chittered quietly.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Ace tried to say but was cut off by a yawn.

Laying down, he curled up and pressed himself into Philip’s chest. Philip responded by wrapping his arms around Ace as they drifted off on the cool forest floor. 

Ace was out cold in an instant, his rhythmic breathing lulling Philip into his own restful state. As he straddled the edge of sleep and wake, he picked up on a sound. Ace hadn't turned his musical device off and it was playing a new song:

> We accept the love we think we deserve  
>  Decisions shape the life we live  
>  Lessons learned  
>  But things they happen in our lives  
>  And moments come up by surprise  
>  And we must try to move along 

Philip found himself smiling once more, out of both genuine happiness and amusement at how on-the-nose the song lyrics were.

> Dear friend,  
>  I've been trying to start over again  
>  But it feels like I'm falling  
>  And I can’t remember why  
>  But I know I’ll get by  
>  ‘Cause in this moment, we are alive  
>  Dear friend 

‘The closest to alive that I’ll ever be is in this moment’ Philip thought before he allowed exhaustion to envelope him like the Entity’s mist and the lyrics became no more than white noise. For once in his life, Philip was at peace with himself and the world around him. 

> Being happy, being sad  
>  Trying to figure out what's in my head  
>  These feelings overwhelm my mind, yeah
> 
> But feeling sad and feeling blue  
>  Those thoughts are gone when I'm with you  
>  And in this moment we're infinite
> 
> But things they happen in our lives  
>  And moments come up by surprise  
>  And we must try to move along
> 
> Dear friend  
>  I've been trying to start over again  
>  But it feels like I'm falling  
>  And things change and friends leave  
>  Life doesn't stop for anybody  
>  But in this moment we are alive 


	2. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up chapter :)

"Phil" Ace breathed, leaning against the other's shoulder. The pair were sitting on a blanket that Ace had "procured" on the Blood Lodge's upper floor, staring out at the endless night.

Turning to Ace, Philip chittered quietly in response.

"I wish that I could give you more"

It was moments like these when Philip truly missed his ability to speak. He caressed Ace's cheek with his rough, bark-like hand, gently pushing Ace to face him.

He wished that he could speak. He wished that he could tell Ace that he was more than he could have ever wanted; that he was his everything. 

Alas, the cruel mistress of this wicked realm wouldn't allow him that luxury. 

Philip pressed his forehead to Ace's, closing his eyes and relishing the touch of the other.

"I love you Philip" Ace whispered before pressing their lips together.

They stayed like that for an amount of time that Philip could not, and didn't care to determine. To him, it was an eternity that happened in a moment. An eternity that held promise; a life without the hauntings of his past.

An eternity of only him, Ace, and the hope of something better.

When Ace finally pulled away and their harsh reality came crashing back, a single tear forced its way from his eye. He hadn't even known that he was capable of crying.

"My love; my dear; my darling; you are my everything. When I look at you, I feel as if I am seeing the sun rise in the distance to drown out this endless dark" Ace mused

More tears rolled down Philip's cheeks, staining his face and smudging his adorantions of soot and paint. Perhaps in another lifetime he would have laughed at Ace's poetic musings for being so unlike his usual personality, but that lifetime isn't real.

"Rest with me, you need it" Ace sighed, ushering Philip to lay his head in his lap.

Wiping his eyes and chittering softly, Philip obliged.

Resting his head down, he squeezed Ace's thigh lightly.

"What do you need?" Ace asked "spell it out"

He wrote it out by lightly scratching Ace's thigh:

S-I-N-G

Ace chuckled "absolutely not"

The disappointment in Philip's eyes was heartwrenching.

"Goddammit Phil" Ace sighed in mock contempt "how am I supposed to say no to you?"

Philip chittered and growled excitedly.

"Relax; you need to rest" Ace said

Philip nestled himself back into Ace's lap and cocked his head up as if seeking validation.

"That's it. Just rest"

Taking a deep breath, Ace began softly singing a tune that he enjoyed. He tweaked it slightly, deliberately improvising on the spot to make it more suitable for Philip’s liking.

> What if I never had met you?  
>  I wonder, could it have been worse?  
>  Not ever knowing the happiness  
>  Because I was scared of the hurt?
> 
> I could love you  
>  I could be the one who holds you  
>  When the world comes crashing down  
>  So you won't ever feel alone  
>  I could love you  
>  If you trust me with your heart, I'd  
>  Keep it safe like it was mine  
>  Be your shelter from the storm
> 
> If you let me  
>  If you let me
> 
> Your heart was mine in a moment  
>  One flickering glimmer of hope  
>  All at once it was like you enchanted me  
>  Just like that, the magic awoke
> 
> I'll be trying my best  
>  And hold back my discretion  
>  Because you've given my life a new meaning
> 
> I could love you  
>  I could be the one who holds you  
>  When the world comes crashing down  
>  So you won't ever feel alone  
>  I could love you  
>  If you trust me with your heart, I'd  
>  Keep it safe like it was mine  
>  Be your shelter from the storm
> 
> If you let me  
>  If you let me
> 
> What am I supposed to do  
>  To prove nobody lives up to you?
> 
> I could love you  
>  I could be the one who holds you  
>  When the world comes crashing down  
>  So you won't ever feel alone  
>  I could love you  
>  If you trust me with your heart, I'd  
>  Keep it safe like it was mine  
>  Be your shelter from the storm
> 
> If you let me  
>  If you let me  
>  What am I supposed to do  
>  To prove nobody lives up to you? 

Listening to Philip's slow, methodical breathing, Ace knew that he was finally resting. He hoped that whatever he may be dreaming of, that it was more pleasant then their nightmarish reality. 

That nightmare became much more real when dark fog enshrouded him. 

He sighed deeply before pressing his lips to Philip’s one last time.

"See you soon" Ace smiled, as The Entity whisked him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is "If You Let Me" by Beth Crowley which came quite recently. I altered the verses but kept the same rhythm and chorus.
> 
> The chorus was perfect but the verses didn't work with the feel I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot! The songs I used are "Sinners" by Lauren Aquilina and Infinite by Arshad. Both are independent artists who you should definitely go check out.
> 
> For my fellow literature nerds, yes, the second song is directly inspired from the book "The Perks of Being a Wallflower"
> 
> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> https://twitter.com/Thiocyanate14?s=09


End file.
